A Shinobi's Tale
by King of Plot Bunnies
Summary: A prequel to Devil Among Devils that details Suzuki's life before becoming a devil. If you have not read Devil Among Devils, read that BEFORE this or you will have no clue what is happening. IsseixFemOCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is a story I've been working on for a while now. It's a prequel to Devil Among Devils that details Suzuki's life before becoming a devil and joining Issei on his never-ending journey.**

**Now, to avoid any confusion, Issei and Ashiya will be going by the same names as they usually do.**

**Due to the nature of this story, it will probably be significantly more angst-y than DAD, but rest assured. I fully intend to maintain a humorous aspect to this story.**

**I'm actually thinking of making a separate story for each heroine, but that will take FOREVER to do. Don't worry; I'm still working on DAD. This is just a side project I've been wanting to do for a while. **

**Same warnings apply to this story as DAD! An extremely OOC, grossly overpowered and Gary Stu Issei will be featured. Characters from other series shamelessly inserted in an awkwardly random manner.**

**Harem, of course.**

**Now, without further ado, **

_**A Shinobi's Tale**_

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day in Kyoto, Japan; or at least, as normal as it _could_ be nowadays. The year was 1868 and the proud nation was currently in the midst of political upheaval. A_ restoration_, they called it. But that was merely an attempt to disguise what it truly was: a war.

And what a war it was. It was a time of terror; where the people were too afraid to venture even a few feet outside their own homes at night for fear of the maniacs that would openly roam the streets – seeking to profit from the chaos of war.

Then, when dawn came, the people would venture out of their secure little homes and act as though nothing were wrong, even when the evidence was all around them.

War is never a kind thing; especially to the average man, with thousands losing their homes and livelihoods to the violence. Hundreds of families were torn apart in the chaos.

With many of their husbands fighting in the war, women were forced to work alone to provide for their families. Many turned to prostitution in their desperation.

But perhaps the biggest victims were the children. They could be seen roaming the streets at any given time – doing anything in their power to survive in this harsh world they lived in. Many worked full-time jobs and received far below standard pay for their efforts.

Many more became thieves and were punished harshly by the authorities if caught – regardless of their age. One such child was currently attempting to locate her next victim.

In many ways, she was no different from any other street child. No older than ten years old, she was short, dirty and skinny. But in just as many ways, she was unique. Her skinniness made her high cheekbones very prominent. And when properly bathed, the contrast between her raven-colored hair and her milky white skin was almost ethereal – especially beneath the moonlight.

But perhaps her most distinguishing feature was her eyes. Even though many children lived on the streets – they all still held a semblance of childish innocence within their eyes. But his girl's eyes were cold and jaded. They spoke of a harsh, unforgiving life.

It was this same pair of eyes that glared out into the crowded square before her. '_Ugh, pigs, the lot of them,_' she thought as she silently waded passed a group of rowdy men who had just come tumbling out a bar – completely smashed. She hated these types of people. They all had to work hard to make a living and they spend all their money on alcohol?

'_They won't miss this,_' the girl thought smugly, patting the newly acquired bag of coins. She smirked as she spotted two men arguing on the small wooden bridge up ahead. She could easily spot the coin purse hanging out of the brown-haired idiot's pocket.

Carefully, making sure to keep a look of complete nonchalance on her face, she walked passed them, snatching the purse as she did so. Their shouting never wavered in the slightest.

'_Too easy,'_ the girl chuckled as she continued walking.

That is, until she felt someone grab her by the collar of her shirt. The black-haired girl yelped as she fell to the ground, landing squarely on her backside.

She felt a surge of panic as the coin purse was wrested from her hands. She hadn't been caught in years. How did they notice?!

"My Lord, I have apprehended the pickpocket," the white-haired man said, handing the purse to his younger companion.

"There was no need to manhandle her," the brown-haired boy replied. He glanced down at the girl curiously and reached towards her.

The black-haired girl reacted instinctively, throwing a punch aimed at his face in an attempt to daze him long enough for her to escape.

Only to watch in horror as he easily caught her punch. She struggle in his grasp as he pulled the girl to her feet. He gently unraveled her fist and placed the coin purse within the palm of hand.

"Next time, don't get caught," the boy winked. He turned to his companion and nodded. "Let's get going, eh?"

"My Lord, are you certain?" the white-haired man questioned. The brunet shrugged at him, a small smile on his face before continuing down the road, the older man at his heels.

The girl stared at the small bag of coins for several moments before narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly, she spun around and hurled the bag at the man's head, causing both men to turn to her in mild shock. The black-haired girl glared at them coldly.

"I don't need your pity." She spat at them. The white-haired man glared at her ungratefulness while the younger boy merely stared at her.

After several moments in which it looked like the older man was about to tell her off, the brunet spoke. "I see," he said softly. "I can see it now. You're not like the other children, are you? You're jaded. You've been scarred…"

"Shut up," she growled. "You don't know anything about me. Take your stupid money and go!"

"Impudent whelp…!" the white-haired man hissed as she ran off. The younger man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go, Ashiya," he said, staring at the girl's retreating back. The older man glared one last time before letting out a sigh.

"As you wish, Issei-sama."

* * *

The girl could feel the blood pounding in her ears as she finally began to slow down to a walk. '_Who does he think he is?'_ she fumed to herself. _'Rich bastards like him have no clue what it's like on the streets. Scarred? He doesn't know what I've been through…'_

"Suzu-nee, you're back!" an excited voice broke her out of her inner rant. Slowly, a smile found its way onto the newly named Suzuki's face. This was the only person that she felt could understand her; her only friend.

"Hey, Misao," she greeted the other girl.

Like Suzuki, Misao's hair was a deep black but unlike the stoic girl, who kept her hair in a loose ponytail with bangs shadowing her face, Misao kept her hair in a long braid, with curtains of hair framing either side of her face. She had bright blue eyes that - unlike Suzuki's onyx eyes - shone with the innocence of childhood.

Misao's mother had died of pneumonia when the girl had been only four years old. Her father had already left them long before this, leaving Misao orphaned with no known relatives coming forth. She would have died on the streets if she had not been found by Suzuki. By this time, the older girl had been living on the streets for a year already. She showed the younger girl how to survive on the streets, how to move without being seen, how to steal without being detected.

This brought her thoughts back to the strange pair on the bridge. How was it they had caught her so easily? No one had been able to do so for years. She was _certain_ she had not made a single mistake in her execution. Who _were _they?

She shook her head, ridding herself of those troublesome thoughts. It didn't matter who they were. She would never meet them again.

Suzuki smiled as she stepped through the threshold to her home. Well, 'home' was a subjective term. It was little more than a dilapidated old building that had been abandoned some years ago. There were many such buildings in the slums of Kyoto, but this one _theirs_; the one place where they could be safe from the outside world and all its cruelties.

Then, as though mocking her, all semblances of safety and security came crashing down as she spotted the stranger invading their home; their _sanctuary_.

He was admittedly a very handsome man, with a long, youthful face and black hair, tied into a loose ponytail. His eyes, however, were an ice-cold blue. His attire was very out-of-place, as well. He wore dark-blue clothing that hugged his lean form tightly, as well as a lavender scarf. In fact, he looked like the stereotypical image of-

"A shinobi?" Suzuki demanded, glaring at the man. The man stared back coldly, his gaze piercing through her and sending a chill up her spine.

"Ah, Suzu-nee!" Misao beamed at her with her radiant smile. "This is Aoshi-sama!"

"I don't care what his name is," Suzuki said lowly. "What is he doing _here_?"

"My business here is none of your concern, girl," Aoshi said coldly. "My business is with the Makimachi heiress and her alone."

"Makimachi… heiress…?" Suzuki repeated numbly.

"Suzu-nee, I-I have a _family_," the other girl exclaimed, her voice trembling with excitement. "And they're looking for me! They want me to go meet them! Isn't that great?"

"…great…?" Suzuki muttered. "Misao, how can you trust anything this guy says?"

"I came here bearing a message, written in the lord's own hand," the shinobi said coolly. He gestured towards a scroll on the nearby table, which Suzuki promptly snatched and began reading.

As she read, Suzuki could feel an icy pit forming in her stomach. The message was extremely formal and even carried an official seal. There was really no doubt…

"So… you're leaving…?" she whispered, not looking at the other girl.

Misao suddenly looked unsure, glancing at the man. "I… Y-You can come with me…!" she stuttered. "I'm sure my… grandfather won't mind!"

"Absolutely not," Aoshi snapped. "My top priority is returning you to my lord safely. I cannot afford to have any distractions – especially during such tumultuous times." He looked down his nose at the girl. "Not that I would ever have my lord suffer the presence of this _urchin_ in the first place."

She couldn't help it. She should be happy that Misao found her family. But then why couldn't she swallow these feelings of resentment and betrayal? These feelings of jealousy that Misao had a family that wanted her, while she had _nothing_. No one wanted her. Not even her own _mother_ wanted her…!

Slowly, the scroll in Suzuki's hands crumbled, as her entire body began to shake. Misao looked at her, wide-eyed. "S-Suzu-nee…!"

"…Go…!" she whispered, flinching as her voice cracked. "Just… go…!"

"Suzu-nee, please!" Misao pleaded.

"Go!" Suzuki shouted as tears began to form in her eyes. "Just get out of here!" She pulled away violently as Misao attempted to reach for her. "I don't need you…" she whispered as she began backing away. "I don't need _anyone_!"

"_**Suzu-nee!"**_

She ran, ignoring Misao's pleading cries in her haste to get away. She ran, ignoring the indignant cries of those she bumped into. She didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to get away from _there_.

Eventually, she found herself back in the square from earlier that day. It was dusk now; the sun having just set over the horizon. A burst of laughter drew her attention and she turned to see a group of men stepping out of the same bar.

Suzuki felt her resentment grow tenfold. These pigs were all the same…! Her eyes narrowed.

'_I don't need anyone…'_ was the mantra ringing through her mind as she approached the group. One man was laughing about how he would be visiting the local brothel later this evening to an uninterested black-haired man.

Quickly and silently, Suzuki struck, reaching for the laughing man's pocket…

"Well, well, well!" the black-haired man smirked, catching the girl's hand before it could reach its target. "Looks like we've got ourselves a pickpocket."

Suzuki looked up in shock as the man's words caught the other men's attention. _'T-Twice in one day?!_' she thought furiously.

"You know what happens to thieves?" one of the men cracked. It was easy to see he was piss drunk. "They get their hand cut off!"

It was then that she finally noticed the swords hanging from each of their waists. In her emotional state, she had completely overlooked it. These weren't ordinary men. They were samurai.

"Do you know who we are, girl?" the same man questioned, a smirk on his face as he fingered his katana. "You should have recognized us from our uniform alone."

Truly, a cursory glance was all that was needed and she cursed herself for her stupidity. There was no one in Kyoto that did not recognize that uniform. It was the _Shinsengumi_; the special police and the most elite fighting force in all of Japan.

There was no escape from this, so she did the only thing she could.

"Bite me," Suzuki spat in their faces. The man's face grew enraged, while the black-haired man became intrigued.

"Oh, you've done it now, girl," the angry man growled, drawing his sword.

"Now, now," a voice called out, drawing everyone's attention. Suzuki's eyes widened. It was the brown-haired boy from earlier, though his companion was nowhere to be seen. "Why don't we all just calm down?"

"This is none of your business, boy," the man snapped.

"When you're threatening to harm a child, it becomes my business," the boy retorted. Suzuki could feel her brow twitch in annoyance.

"This child is a thief and a criminal," the black-haired man said with a cool smile on his face. He watched the boy intently. His posture suggested the boy was a fighter and he was eager to find out. He fingered his katana.

"Saito," another man said warningly.

"And if you're defending her," the black-haired man continued, ignoring his comrade. "You must be her accomplice."

"Outstanding logic there… Saito, was it?" the boy drawled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just looking for an excuse to fight."

Saito merely smiled coyly but to his surprise, the black-haired girl in his grip suddenly decided to pipe up.

"Can we stop with this inane conversation?" the girl snapped. She glared at the angry man who had drawn his sword earlier. "If you're going to kill me, do it already, you coward!"

"That's it, time to die, kid!" the man roared, fury evident in his voice. He raised his sword high over his head before swinging down. The girl couldn't help but flinch and close her eyes.

But instead of pain, she _felt_ rather than heard the clash of steel just inches from her face. Eyes snapping open, she gazed up in awe to see that the brown-haired boy had drawn his own katana out of nowhere; crossing several yards within a split second and blocked the man's slash.

Gazing around, she saw similar looks of shock on everyone's faces. Immediately, she felt Saito release her as he leapt back and drew his own sword. His comrades did likewise, gazing at the boy warily.

"How is that even possible…?"

"He's not human…"

"Do you think that's _him_?"

"I know what you're thinking," the boy said, easing himself in front of Suzuki protectively. "But no. I am not Hitokiri Battousai."

"He's right," Saito said, eyeing the boy. "The Battousai has blood-red hair."

The boy smiled before leaning back and glancing at the girl behind him. "On three, you're going to run," he said quietly.

"…why are you helping me…?" she muttered back.

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" he questioned; a small smile on his face as she looked up at him in surprise.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he deftly deflected a stab from Saito, only for the attack to be redirected into a horizontal slash. The boy was forced to dodge, grabbing the black-haired girl around the waist and leaping backwards.

Suzuki was dazed as she suddenly found herself back on her feet. "Three!" the boy shouted, shoving her down the road. "Start running!" She didn't need to be told twice.

Pumping her legs as fast as they could go, she could hear the men's voices shouting as they attempted to give chase, only to be stopped in their tracks by the brown-haired boy. Suzuki didn't dare look back, for fear they would catch her. It was only when the men's voices began to shout in confusion and fear did she chance a look.

The sight had her staring in open shock. Out of nowhere, a thick fog had descended upon the street, obscuring the samurai's vision and forcing them to stumbling about aimlessly.

"W-What…?" Suzuki stuttered in confusion. "How…?"

"In here!" a voice hissed at her. Startled, the girl turned towards the owner of the voice to see it was the white-haired man who was with the boy earlier today, standing at the entrance of a small inn.

Glancing towards the strange fog once last time, Suzuki ran towards him and ducked inside. The man grasped her shoulder and began leading her towards the stairs. On the second floor, he led her to a door on the right side of the hallway.

Once inside, she found herself in a large, spacious room. Several futons were spread out across the floor and a kotatsu was propped up against the far wall next to the window.

Standing in front of the window, gazing down upon the street below, his arms outstretched, was a young man with orange-colored hair tied into a ponytail. The man wore a blue kimono top with a tan vest over it. His legs were covered by a pair of loose blue pants tucked into a pair of black high-top sandals.

His most distinctive feature, however, was the long, bushy tail sprouting from his lower back.

"W-What the hell?!" Suzuki demanded, her eyes transfixed on the man's tail.

"What's the situation, Shippo?" the white-haired man questioned, ignoring the girl's shock.

"They're giving up, oji-san," the younger man replied, lowering his arms. Outside, the dense fog was beginning to lift. The white-haired man nodded.

"Good," he said. "Issei-sama should be rejoining us shortly."

As though waiting for his cue, the door opened and the brown-haired boy stepped in looking no worse for wear. Suzuki opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a gesture. He then pointed towards the window.

Hesitantly, the black-haired girl looked outside to see the Shinsengumi arguing amongst themselves.

"Just let it go," one of them said to the man who had attempted to execute her.

The man snarled and glared at the surrounding buildings. Immediately, Suzuki ducked out of sight.

"I'll find you, girl!" he shouted. "I know your face! Mark my words; you'll never be safe in Kyoto!"

They were silent as the men outside slowly began walking off, the angry man spewing curses all the way. Slowly, Suzuki took another glance outside, only to freeze.

Saito was staring straight at her, an amused smirk on his face. The black-haired man placed a finger over his lips and shook his head before following after his comrades; not giving her a second glance.

"Well," the brown-haired boy sighed after several moments of terse silence. "That was close."

"Who are you people?" Suzuki demanded, turning to face them. "How did you move so fast? What was that freaky fog? And this freaky fox-boy?"

Said freaky fox-boy twitched. The brown-haired boy chuckled however. "I see," he said as his mirth died down. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you now that you've already noticed." He gestured towards all three of them. "As you've probably surmised, we are not human."

"No shit," she said, rolling her eyes. The white-haired man looked like he wanted to say something, but was silenced by the brown-haired boy, whom Suzuki supposed was their leader.

"My name is Issei," the brown-haired boy gestured towards himself. "Hyoudou Issei. And this," he gestured towards the white-haired man. "Is Shirou Ashiya, my retainer."

Ashiya reluctantly bowed to her and scowled as he saw the smirk on her face.

"Ashiya and myself are both beings known as devils," Issei swiftly moved on.

"Devils?" Suzuki repeated, furrowing her brow. "Those things foreigners are afraid of?"

"I suppose you could put it like that," the brown-haired boy chuckled. He gestured towards the orange-haired man. "This is Shippo, he is a kitsune youkai. That should be more familiar to you, no?"

"Alright, this is all getting a little too ridiculous," Suzuki said as she made to stand up. "Thanks for the save and all, but I think I'll be leaving now."

"Are you sure about that?" Issei questioned. "The Shinsengumi are still likely to be roaming the streets. That Saito character seemed particularly dangerous. Do you have someplace to stay?"

"I-" she paused here, as feelings of bitterness rose up in her chest. "I _did_." She scowled. "I don't think I can stay there. Not anymore."

"I'm afraid it would be a bad idea to venture out onto the streets tonight," Shippo piped in. "That man… He said he would hunt you down. It would be wise to leave town as soon as possible."

"Leave…?" the girl chuckled darkly. "And just where the hell am I supposed to go? I don't have a family. Soon enough, I won't even have _friends_…"

Issei was silent for a while. "You can come with us," he offered after a while. "Ashiya and I were planning on leaving for Edo tomorrow. You're welcome to hitch a ride."

Suzuki merely stared at him for several moments. "Why are you helping me?" she asked him. He smiled at her.

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" he asked once again. "Think it over for the night. You're free to hide here with us until we leave."

The black-haired girl stared at them, fidgeting awkwardly. "Have a seat," Issei offered. "Dinner will be soon."

Just then, Suzuki's stomach let out a loud growl, bringing a flush to the girl's cheeks. "…Alright," she muttered.

"But first!" Ashiya suddenly stood, his eyes gleaming at her strangely. Suzuki looked at him in alarm. Had she been tricked…?! "You need a bath! You're filthy!"

Issei and Shippo both sighed, simultaneously bringing a palm to their foreheads. Suzuki's eyes dilated in fear.

"A-Actually," she began backing away from him. "I just remembered, I have somewhere to be…!"

She spun around and lunged for the door, only to feel an ironclad grip on her shoulder.

"I said…" a terrifying voice whispered into her ear. "You. Need. A. _**Bath**_."

* * *

Issei sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stood guard outside the door to the bathhouse. No matter how much time passed, Ashiya could never quite get over his absolute hatred of dirty things.

"N-No! Stop, I hate baths!" Suzuki cried over the sounds of Ashiya vigorously scrubbing her scalp.

"Stop struggling, you'll get soap in your eyes!" the white-haired man snapped. "I'm going to rinse your hair now, close your eyes!"

"Nooooo…!"

Eventually, Suzuki's cries dimmed down to sniffles as Ashiya finished scrubbing the dirt and grime off.

"Issei-sama?" Ashiya called out. Issei took that as his cue to come in. As he entered, he gazed down at the pitiful sight before him.

The tiny black-haired girl was huddled atop a small bathing stool, shivering from the cold. With an apologetic smile, he wrapped a white towel around her small frame.

"I am going to check up on our meal," the white-haired man announced. "Would you please take her to the baths?"

"W-What?" the girl gasped, still shivering. "I-I just took a bath!"

"But this is the best part," Issei winked at her. "We're going for a soak."

"Soak…?" she demanded. "S-So we're just g-going to go sit in c-cold water?"

"Cold?" he asked in confusion. "You've never been to an onsen before?"

"Onsen?" Suzuki blinked, just as confused. Issei grinned at her.

"Oh, you're in for a treat, then!" He nodded at Ashiya, who took his leave before taking the girl by the hand and leading her towards the springs.

As they entered the bathing area, the scowl on her face morphed into open-mouthed shock. Timidly, she placed her toe into the steaming hot water. Immediately afterwards, she leapt in, creating a large splash.

Issei chuckled as she re-surfaced, a giddy smile on her face.

"What is this?" she asked in amazement.

"It's a hot spring," he explained as he slowly entered the water as well. "You've _never_ been to one?"

"I've always had to bathe at the river," Suzuki explained, still relishing the sensation of warm water on her skin. "I've never bathed in hot water before."

"Well that explains why you hate baths," Issei chuckled.

"I've passed by this place hundreds of times in the past," the black-haired girl said as she finally began to settle down. "But I never knew something like this was back here. Had I known, I would have snuck in a long time ago."

"Not surprising," Issei shrugged. "This place used to be an inn a long time ago but it's privately owned now. I happen to know the owner, so they're letting us stay here for the night."

"Must be nice," the girl muttered, lowering her head into the water and muffling her speech. "Being rich and all…"

The brown-haired boy stared at her for a while. "Suzuki, how old are you?"

"Eight. What's it to ya?"

Issei almost choked. She was eight years old? The girl was so tiny she looked even younger than that.

"I… see…"

"Don't," the girl said.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're about to apologize," Suzuki said wearily. "Don't. It's not your fault I live on the street. If anyone's to blame, it's my mom. She left me here without a word…" She shook her head, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Issei obliged. "So, enjoying your first real bath?" he questioned with a smile. "We'll be visiting places like this more often while we're on the road."

The girl smiled at that. "It feels amazing," she said, stretching her limbs. "If only Misao-"

"Hmm?" Issei glanced at her as she suddenly grew silent. "Misao?"

"She is… was… my friend," Suzuki said quietly.

"And she's not anymore?"

"No, she… still is…" the black-haired girl muttered. "It's just… complicated right now."

Issei nodded silently. If she didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to pry.

"Issei-sama!" Ashiya's voiced called out to them. "Dinner is ready!"

The brown-haired boy sighed, rising up from the water. "Come on, let's go." He chuckled as Suzuki suddenly looked very reluctant to leave to hot spring. "This isn't the last time you go to an onsen, I promise." He held his hand out to her.

She was hesitant for several moments before finally taking his hand.

* * *

Issei entered the dining hall with Suzuki shuffling behind him awkwardly. The boy glanced at her. "What's wrong?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I've never worn a yukata before," the girl said, tugging at the collar of her navy-blue and crimson outfit.

The brown-haired boy chuckled. "Well, today is full of firsts, isn't it?" he said, taking a seat at the table. Suzuki was surprised there were so few people here; five in total, including herself. Issei was currently sitting next to Ashiya, while Shippo sat across from them next to someone she had never seen before.

And Suzuki was fairly certain she would remember someone like _this_ woman. She had a truly gorgeous figure that any woman would kill to have and long, golden-colored hair with a matching pair of eyes.

Like Shippo, this woman also had a long, bushy tail sprouting from her lower back. But unlike her male counterpart, who sported fairly normal ears, albeit pointed; this woman had a pair of golden fox ears sprouting from the top of her head.

Dressed in a light lavender yukata, she looked like the epitome of beauty in Suzuki's eyes.

"Ah, yes," Issei said, noticing the girl's stare. "This is Yasaka-san; she is the owner of this building and our gracious host this evening."

"Ara, ara, there's no need to be so formal, otou-san" the blonde-haired woman said, cradling a delicate hand to her cheek. Suzuki noticed Shippo flushing red as Yasaka placed her other hand on his leg.

Issei chuckled, noticing as well. "She is also Shippo's fiancée and my daughter-in-law."

"Daughter-in-law?" the girl questioned. "But… that would mean…?"

"Issei-sama is my surrogate father," Shippo explained. "He and my surrogate mother found me after my father passed away back when I was still a kit. They took me in and raised me."

"I... see…" Suzuki muttered, glancing at the brown-haired boy out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, don't just stand there, have a seat," Issei urged her. She quickly sat next to him and gazed upon the spread before her. She had never seen so much food before in her life.

"Is this…?"

"Dig in," the brown-haired boy smiled. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." The others were quick to follow suit. Suzuki hesitantly reached for a platter of succulent-looking beef and when no one told her otherwise, quickly snatched several pieces.

The older members of the table watched in mild amusement as the girl began piling food onto her plate.

"Calm down," Issei chuckled. "It's not going anywhere." He could only shake his head in amusement as she ignored him and continued her hoarding.

With a smile, he too began to gather food onto his plate.

* * *

Suzuki gazed up at the ceiling as she lay upon her futon. In the next room, she could hear the others talking about their plans. Apparently, while she, Issei and Ashiya would be making their way to Edo, Shippo and Yasaka still had business in Kyoto and would not be joining them for some time.

She quickly shook her head of these thoughts. The girl hadn't even decided whether or not to take them up on their offer to accompany them.

Despite their seeming kindness, these… people... weren't human. If she remembered the stories correctly, the foreigners considered devils to be evil. Kitsune were a mixed bag. Some considered them to be benevolent spirits, while others thought them to be malevolent pranksters.

But the fact remained that she could not remain here in Kyoto. Not with the Shinsengumi gunning after her. It may have been that drunken idiot that swore to find her… but it was Saito that terrified her the most. Saito Hajime, she believed his name was. One of the strongest swordsmen of the Shinsengumi along with Okita Souji and Nagakura Shinpachi; Saito Hajime was known to be a cold and ruthless man.

So why did he let her escape?

Even with the supernatural fog that had enveloped the city during her escape, that man had known exactly where she had been the entire time. But he didn't pursue her. Why?

However, it didn't matter at this point. The only thing that mattered was that she _did_ escape and she was still alive. But that even that wouldn't last long if she did not leave Kyoto.

Suzuki had never been outside the city limits before and the girl had no idea what was out there. She had nowhere else to go, which meant her only hope was to follow these… devils… wherever they planned on taking her.

The black-haired girl grit her teeth, despising the feeling of helplessness building up inside her. She had no choice but to trust him; the brown-haired boy that saved her.

'_Hyoudou Issei_,' was the last thing on her mind as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Suzuki-chan…" a voice called out to her, rousing the girl from her slumber. "Suzuki-chan, it's time to wake up."

The black-haired girl groaned before slowly opened her eyes. Yasaka's pretty face slowly came into focus as she sat up.

"Issei-sama is waiting for you downstairs," the blonde woman said. She handed the girl a small bundle of clothes. "Here, these are your traveling clothes if you decide to go. You may keep the yukata as well. I think blue and red really suits you." She winked at her.

Suzuki nodded at her. "Thanks," she said quietly. The older woman rubbed her head affectionately.

"Think nothing of it, kit," she said before standing and making her way outside. "Like I said, Issei-sama is waiting in the dining hall. He's awaiting your decision."

And with that the blonde woman left her to her own devices. Slowly, Suzuki began getting dressed. When she was fully clothed, she looked herself over to see that her new outfit consisted of drab, earthy colors. Perfect for blending into a crowd.

She sighed slightly. This was it. With a steady resolve, she made her way downstairs and into the dining hall. It seemed that Issei was the only person there today. The others must have been off running last minute errands before their departure.

"Ah, you're awake," Issei nodded as she entered. He gestured at the table before him which, while having nowhere near as much food as last night, was still filled with food. "Help yourself. Everyone else has eaten already."

She sat across from him this time. "Itadakimasu." They said in unison and began to eat.

They were silent for a long while. It wasn't until they'd both finished that either of them spoke.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked simply. Suzuki nodded.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she told him. "I'll go with you to Edo."

Issei nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry you have to go through this," he said as he stood. "But Edo is a nice place. It's much safer than Kyoto at the moment and the journey there is quite enjoyable."

"I've never been outside of Kyoto before," Suzuki said quietly as she followed him. He led her to the entrance hall, where several rice hats hung from the wall. He took two of them and handed her one.

"I think you'll enjoy the trip," Issei said as he adjusted the strap of his hat. He chuckled as he saw her struggling with her own and crouched down to help. He ignored the way she scowled at him.

"Keep your head down while we're on the street," he told her, his expression serious. "Try not to draw too much attention to yourself."

She nodded at him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Shippo is making sure our transportation is ready," Issei explained quietly as they stepped out onto the bustling street. "Ashiya is gathering supplies and Yasaka is busy cleaning up."

"And where are we going now?"

"Well," he said. "This will be the last time you see Kyoto for the foreseeable future. I figured there might be something you wanted to do before we leave."

Suzuki paused. "Well…There's only one more thing I need to do."

* * *

"So this is your home?" Issei questioned as they approached an old dilapidated building deep within the slums.

Suzuki nodded silently as they stepped through the threshold. She could feel her heart ache as she realized that Misao wasn't here and that all of her belongings were gone as well.

"S-She really left," the black-haired girl said quietly. "I didn't even get to say goodbye... Or that I'm sorry..."

Issei was silent as he watched her silently grieve. He only placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing circles in an attempt to comfort her.

"Your friend Misao?" he asked quietly. She merely nodded, wiping her eyes before any tears could fall. She took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"I'm ready to go," she said.

"You sure?" The girl nodded. "Alright. Let's go, then."

* * *

"Thank you again for letting us accompany you, Takahara-san," Ashiya nodded at the elderly man.

The old man glanced back at them as they sat in the back of his ox-drawn wagon. "Pleasure's all mine, sonny." He said jovially. "To be honest, it makes me feel a tad bit safer with you young fellas keepin' me company. Never know what'll happen out on the road these days."

"Rest assured, Takahara-san," Issei called out from his seat atop a large crate. "Should anything happen, we will do our best to ensure your safety."

Issei smiled as the old man laughed, urging his oxen to go faster. He turned to the girl sitting beside him. "No second thoughts?" he asked.

The girl took one last glance backward as Kyoto began to disappear over the horizon.

"None." She told him before looking forward once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. This is going to be a bit of a side project. I'll add a new tab under Navigation on my website titled 'A Shinobi's Tale'. Characters will be listed there.**

**A picture of a younger Suzuki is up as well. You can find it in her image gallery.**

**On an unrelated note, I created a new poll on my profile. Should Saber be in the harem in Devil Among Devils? Submit your votes!**

**Current Ages:**

**Suzuki - 8**

**Misao 7**

**Issei - Apparently 16**

**Ashiya - Apparently 22**

**Shippo - Apparently 20**

**Yasaka - Apparently 20**

**Aoshi - 15**

* * *

**Makimachi Misao – _(Rurouni Kenshin)_ - **_Misao was born without knowing her family. Her grandparents were members of the noble Makimachi clan, a family of shinobi. While her grandparents had been prominent ninjas, her mother had been a mere civilian. Unable to bear her parents' disappointment, Misao's mother left the village and eventually settled in Kyoto, where she fell in love._

_Unfortunately, she fell in love with the wrong kind of man. When he discovered that she was pregnant, he left without a word. Too ashamed to return to the village and face her parents, the young woman was forced to raise Misao on her own. The woman worked herself to the bone to care for her child and the two were happy for a time._

_Then, tragedy struck, as Misao's mother became infected with pneumonia. She passed away, leaving 4-year-old Misao alone. As she wandered through the streets, she came across another girl, only a year older than herself, named Suzuki._

_Not knowing what else to do, she began to follow the older girl, much to Suzuki's chagrin. Eventually, in an effort to rid herself of the younger girl, Suzuki decided to teach her how to fend for herself. She taught Misao how to steal without being noticed and hide in plain sight._

_Over time, a bond formed between the two girls and from there on, the two would support each other for years to come._

**Shippo – _(InuYasha) - _**_When Shippo was a child, his father was murdered by a pair of youkai called the Thunder Brothers. Distraught, he swore revenge against them. However, he was too weak to challenge the powerful Thunder Brothers. Frustrated by his own weakness, he sought out a way to defeat the two who had murdered his father._

_Eventually, he heard rumors of a band of travelers who possessed a powerful artifact that would dramatically increase one's strength. He sought out the travelers, whom was none other than Issei party. Shippo stole the artifact and attempted raced off to defeat the Thunder Brothers._

_When he finally confronted the duo, he was horrified to find that they had skinned his father's body and were using his fur as a sash. Shippo went into a state of shock, leaving himself at the mercy of his opponents. The Thunder Brothers were about to kill him, when Issei and his party interfered. _

_The two youkai retreated, allowing Issei the chance to confront the young kitsune, wishing to know why he had stolen the artifact. Shippo told them his story and that he wanted revenge. Tamamo felt an immediate connection to the boy and offered to help him. Issei agreed, but warned Shippo that revenge would not change anything and may in fact only blacken the boy's heart. _

_The party went forth to confront the Thunder Brothers, and after a bout of combat, the duo lay defeated. Shippo stood over the broken bodies of his father's murderers, intending to finish them, when he remembered Issei's words. In the end, he allowed the two to live, believing himself to be better than that._

_The Thunder Brothers were enraged by this, however, and attempted to kill the kitsune while his back was turned. Issei intercepted their assault, however and rebounded it back at them, killing them with their own attack._

_Now, Shippo, while free of his desire for revenge, had nowhere to go. Tamamo, unwilling to leave the boy, offered to take care of him. Issei agreed and Shippo began traveling with them, eventually coming to view the two as his surrogate parents._


	2. Chapter 2

Suzuki gazed up at the late afternoon sky from where she was currently sprawled across the floor of the wagon. It had been several days since they left Kyoto and they had still not reached Edo. They had been stopping at several villages since their initial departure, in each of which, Takahara had business.

"Hey, kids!" the driver called out to them. "We're coming up on the next town now."

The raven-haired girl quickly sat up and peaked over the old man's shoulder. They had just crested a hill and were quickly approaching their next stop.

"What city is this?" she questioned curiously.

"Nagoya," Issei replied from his spot next to the driver. "It's a very important stop along the Minoji Highway. We'll be staying here for a day before we head out to Kiyosu."

"Minoji?" Suzuki asked blankly. "Kiyosu?"

Ashiya sighed. "Alright, remember this," he said. "In the case we get separated or even if you decide to head out on your own… regardless it'll be good to know your way around…"

"There are five major trails that are currently in use." he began. "We'll only be using two of them on this trip. We started from Kyoto by following the Tokaido Trail until we reached the town of Miya. From there we took the Minoji Highway to Nagoya City. We'll be following the highway until we reach the town of Tarui. From there on out, we'll be taking the Nakasendo Trail all the way east to Edo."

"I'm afraid that you'll have to make the rest of that trip on your own," the driver said. "This'll be my final stop."

"That's fine, Takahara-san," Ashiya replied as they finally passed through the gates of the city. "You informed us of this back in Kyoto. We haven't forgotten."

They kept driving until they finally reached the village square, where the trio of travelers hopped off the wagon. "Well, you three," Takahara said with a smile. "It's been a pleasure traveling with you."

"Yes, thank you for allowing us to accompany you, Takahara-san," Issei bowed to him. Ashiya did likewise while Suzuki nodded at him.

"You kids stay safe, you hear?" the old man called as he urged his oxen onwards to wherever it was he was headed. They watched him go for a while before Issei finally stretched and turned towards his companions.

"Well, let's get going," he said.

"Where are we going now?" Suzuki asked quietly.

"First we need to find a place to spend the night," the brown-haired boy explained. "Then I need to see if there's anyone heading towards Edo while Ashiya gathers supplies."

"How much farther is Edo?"

"We're not even half-way there, yet," Issei chuckled at the look on her face. "I know. If we had taken the Tokaido Trail the entire way, we'd have been farther along."

"Then why didn't we?" the girl demanded.

"There were several reasons," Ashiya explained. "The first is that the Tokaido is the most heavily traveled road in Japan. Soldiers; both Imperial and Shogunate use it frequently and we want to avoid them as much as possible. In this case, the Nakasendo Trail is preferable."

"The second reason is that we're meeting someone here," Issei said when they finally found an inn.

"You're meeting someone?" Suzuki questioned as Ashiya went to speak with the innkeeper. Issei nodded.

"She's the entire reason we came back to Japan," he said quietly.

"Came back?" the girl asked in surprise. "You left the country?"

"I'm a foreigner, remember?" Issei chuckled, patting her on the head. "But she's a native of Japan. When she heard that a civil war was breaking out, she insisted on returning."

Suzuki's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline. "So, she hears that there's a war going on and she _wants_ to come back?"

"I suppose it may sound strange to you," the brown-haired boy admitted. "But she's fiercely proud of her country. In fact, the first time I met her was during another civil war."

"A civil war…?" the girl muttered, her brow furrowing in thought. "But there hasn't been a civil war since… the _Sengoku_ period…!"

Issei chuckled once again. "Let's just say that we're a _lot_ older than we look." He winked at her.

"Issei-sama," Ashiya said as he returned to them. "I've secured a room for us."

"Excellent," the brown-haired boy nodded as Suzuki stared at him in abject shock. "Alright. I suppose we better head out and take care of those errands before sundown."

"And what should I do?" the black-haired girl questioned once she regained her composure.

Issei shrugged. "Whatever you feel like doing," he said. "Feel free to explore the city if you wish. Just remember where we're staying and keep your nose out of trouble." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin pouch. "If you see something you like, you can use this."

"I don't want it," the black-haired girl protested, but Issei was having none of that. He pressed the coin pouch into her hand with a grin.

"Or if you wish to rest, our room is upstairs; second on the left," Ashiya supplied before the two of them walked through the threshold without another word.

Suzuki watched from the inn's entrance as the two men walked down the main road before splitting up at the crossroad. She looked up at the sky once more to see the sun still high up. Sunset wouldn't be for another few hours.

"Well, what now?" the girl sighed. She glanced at the coin purse Issei had given her and scowled.

'_I have to be self-reliant._' She thought firmly. _'I can't depend on him forever... One day he'll disappear… just like everyone else.'_

With a firm resolve, she looked up at the crowd of potential victims passing by and slipped through them, completely unnoticed.

* * *

Suzuki smirked to herself as she silently made her way through the street with her latest prize. She ducked into a nearby alley before examining her catch-of-the-day.

'_There has to be at least 25 ryō in this pouch.' _She thought. It wasn't much; not by a long shot. But it would buy her a meal for the day. She would need every last coin if she was going to make it on her own, after Issei and Ashiya leave.

Thinking of the two made her remember that they were expecting her back at nightfall. That is, if they hadn't already abandoned her.

Suzuki took a look at the surrounding city. Perhaps, if they _did_ abandon her, it wouldn't be too bad. This city wasn't too different from Kyoto. She could survive here just as well.

Then, as though the city itself agreed with her, she spotted a rich-looking old man walking down the road. By the way he was stumbling about, he was most likely drunk.

'_A noble…_' Suzuki smirked. '_Perfect.'_

The man had a small group of bodyguards, but they would be easy enough to slip passed. By their movements she could tell that _they'd_ had a little too much to drink as well. Suzuki glanced up at the sky. The sun had just set but there was still plenty of time for one last purse snatching.

Slowly, the black-haired girl began to follow them as the group rounded the corner into a deserted alleyway. One of them was spouting off loudly about his recent engagement to his childhood friend. Suzuki rolled her eyes as she hid behind a pile of crates. These idiots were just _begging_ for someone to mug them. She got into position and took a step forward…

Suddenly, one of the men stiffened.

"I know you're there!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

'_Are you **kidding** me?!'_ Suzuki thought furiously. _'How do these people keep catching me?'_

However, it soon turned out that the man hadn't been speaking to her at all, much to her relief. He was staring down the alleyway at a figure leaning against the wall.

'_Who's this guy?'_ the girl wondered.

* * *

Back at the inn, Issei glanced out the window and gazed out at the city. "There's an ominous presence in this city," Ashiya said quietly.

"You sense it, too?" Issei questioned. The white-haired man nodded.

"Unusually powerful," he said. "Stronger than Saito; that much is certain. He's not even attempting to disguise it."

"Suzuki is still out there," the brown-haired boy murmured.

"You are worried?"

Issei nodded. "She's got a good head on her shoulders, but she's not prepared to take on the likes of Saito or whoever this person is." He glanced back at Ashiya in concern. "You don't think it could be…"

"Battousai?" Ashiya asked grimly.

"The Manslayer," Issei whispered, standing up. "I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

"You are Shigekura of the Bakufu, are you not?" the shadowy figure asked, stepping forward.

"Who's asking?" the noble demanded. The man didn't answer.

"Perfect," he said. "You will pay for your tyranny, old man."

"Hah, it's just a boy with a grudge against the shogunate," one of the bodyguards scoffed. "Allow me to deal with this." He drew his katana and charged at the figure. "Now die!"

Faster than anyone could perceive, the figure drew his own katana and sliced the charging man in half. Before the corpse could even begin to fall, the assassin rushed forward.

"My Lord!" the other guard stepped in front of his charge, only to be roughly shoved aside.

"Get away, it's me he wants!" the old man growled, drawing his own sword.

Suzuki could only watch as the man was stabbed through the throat before his sword could even clear the sheath.

"My Lord!" the bodyguard screamed in horror from his position on the ground. As luck would have it, the man had landed right in front of Suzuki's hiding place.

Slowly, the assassin turned towards the fallen bodyguard, giving both him and the black-haired girl a good look at his face.

He was young; no older than nineteen, with blood red hair and dark gold eyes.

"Y-You…!" the man stuttered. "You're Hitokiri Battousai!"

Battousai said nothing, merely charging at him. The man scrambled to his feet and barely managed to block the incoming blow, but the force of the impact sent him stumbling backwards into the crates Suzuki was hiding behind. The assassin slashed at the man once again, which was promptly dodged.

The black-haired girl barely managed to keep herself from letting out a squeak of fear as the assassin's slash cut through one of the crates and nearly took her head off.

"I won't die…" the man muttered, sweat pouring down his face as he stared down his would-be assassin. "I _can't_ die… Tomoe is waiting for me…!"

The red-haired assassin glared at him. "Drop your sword," he said coldly.

"I will not!" the man shouted before lunging at the redhead. Battousai easily parried his attack before stepping back and slashing the man across the stomach.

Blood splattered onto the crates. Suzuki covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from vomiting as her clothes were covered in the man's blood.

The man fell to the ground in a heap. The assassin scoffed and began walking away.

"I… can't die…" the man whispered. Battousai turned around in surprise to see him getting to his feet, his weight supported by his sword. "I _won't_ die…"

"You're still alive…?" the redhead muttered. The man shrieked in rage and charged at him once more. The assassin redrew his own sword.

It happened in an instant. A moment later, the assassin had a deep cut on his left cheek, whilst the man had been cut clean through the torso.

The man fell once again. "No…" he whispered hoarsely, as blood began to seep into his lungs. "Tomoe… Tomoe…! I love you… I'm so sorry… I-"

The man's words were cut off as the assassin stabbed him in the throat, putting an end to his misery. From her hiding place, Suzuki watched on in silence as the assassin cleaned his sword.

After a few moments, a small group of men rounded the corner and approached the assassin. "Wow, that whelp of a bodyguard actually drew your blood?" one of them asked as he knelt down to examine the bodies. "You hurt, Ken?"

"Not terribly," the red-haired assassin replied, emotionless.

"Must have been more skilled than he looked," another noted.

"Not skilled," Battousai shook his head. "Just stubborn."

"Well, either way," the man shrugged. "Now we just need to clean up-"

"I'm afraid not," the assassin said coldly, before turning his attention to the crates Suzuki was hidden behind. "First we must deal with this witness."

* * *

'_Damn it, Suzuki…'_ Issei thought as he swept through the streets. _'Where the hell are you?'_

All at once, he felt the ominous presence from earlier spike in intensity. "Oh, no, don't tell me…" Issei wasted no time in dashing toward a nearby secluded alley. He was about to leap onto a nearby rooftop when a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Well, you're as energetic as always," a female voice said cheekily. "Ne, Saru?"

Issei's eyes widened. He spun around. "You…!"

* * *

Suzuki's heart nearly leapt into her throat as the assassin's gaze turned toward her. Her mind began racing as the men turned towards the crates as well.

"Witness?" one of them demanded.

"Someone has been hiding behind those crates this entire time," Battousai said emotionlessly.

"And you still went for the kill?" a man hissed.

"I'm fairly confident I can deal with whoever this is," he replied coolly. And when the redhead began walking towards her, Suzuki did what any sensible person would.

She ran.

"Shit, they're getting away!" one of the men shouted.

"No they're not," Battousai said coldly as he dashed after her.

Suzuki gasped; her legs coming to a grinding halt as the assassin suddenly appeared before her. The red-haired man stared down at her in surprise.

"A child...?" he murmured.

She fell onto her backside and began scrambling in the opposite direction, only to be met with the group of men from earlier.

"What the hell?" one of them asked in confusion. "She's just a kid!"

"It doesn't matter," another said. "A witness is a witness." He gazed down his nose at her. "Besides, it looks like she's a street urchin. No one will miss her."

Suzuki's eyes flashed and she glared up at him contemptuously. "Fuck you…!" she snarled, kicking him in the testicles. The man's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he grasped his injured reproductive organs in agony.

Another man backhanded her, sending her sprawling onto the ground. "Damn brat...!" the injured man groaned as he slowly stood. He turned his enraged eyes onto the girl before him and kicked her in the ribs.

The raven-haired girl grunted in pain as the man continued venting his anger on her. Why did this always happen, she wondered as he kicked her again and again. Did she do some horrible deed in a past life and was repenting for it now? Or did the world just like using her as a chew-toy? She let out a snarl, as a wave of resentment washed over her.

"Fuck you…!" she whispered, coughing up blood as she glared at them hatefully. "Fuck you all…! Fuck _everybody_!"

"Oh, you want more, huh?!"

"That's enough," Battousai snapped at him. The man glared at the redhead before giving an aggravated sigh.

"Fine," he growled. "I'll just get it over with then."

He drew his sword and gazed down at her. Suzuki glared back at him hatefully.

"Hurry up and do it, you coward," she spat her own blood onto his face. "Put me out of my misery like you did with that lovesick idiot." He raised his sword and swung downwards…

Only to be met with steel.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," Issei said dryly as he used his own katana to force the man's blade away. Her would-be killer leapt back and stared at his new opponent in shock

"Why?!" Suzuki demanded hoarsely before coughing up blood once more. "Why do you keep helping me?!"

"I believe I've already answered that question," the brown-haired boy replied.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" one of the men shouted as he drew his own katana. His comrades did likewise.

"Is he one of the Shinsengumi?"

"No, the Shinsengumi wear blue uniforms, remember?"

"Wow, déjà-vu," Issei muttered.

"It doesn't matter, kill them all!" the man that attacked Suzuki roared. The men were about to charge at him when another figured leapt from a nearby rooftop and landed neatly beside the brown-haired boy.

This new person was a teenage girl with long blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders and flowed down her back. Draped around her shoulders was a crimson-red cloak. She wore black samurai armor with two blades hanging from her hip; at katana and a wakizashi.

"Yare, yare," the girl said as her golden eyes glared at the men contemptuously. "How far my country has fallen. I can't believe I'm on the same side as these pigs…"

"Neither side is very gallant, I'm afraid," Issei remarked.

"What the hell?" the man shouted. "They're coming out of the woodwork now!"

"Oh, believe me," the blonde samurai grinned. "You haven't seen _anything_, yet." She brought a hand to her lips and let out a sharp whistle.

Immediately, armored figures began leaping down from the rooftops and surrounded the group. Five in total; all of them female and armed to the teeth.

"_This_ would be 'coming out of the woodwork'," the blonde said, still grinning. She glanced at Suzuki. "Looks like the kid is injured. We'll take it from here, Saru. You should get her back to the inn."

Issei nodded at her and gently lifted the prone girl into his arms. "I'll leave it to you then, Nobuna."

The last thing Suzuki saw before blacking out is the blonde girl grinning as she ordered her warriors to attack.

* * *

Suzuki let out a groan as sunlight streamed through the window. She turned from the light and buried her face into her pillow. She immediately frowned. Since when was her pillow so hard? And why did it smell like burning wood?

The raven-haired girl opened her eyes and found herself gazing into Issei's sleeping face. So, she did what any sensible girl would do in this situation.

She punched him in the face.

"Gah!" the boy exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Suzuki demanded. He blinked at her in confusion for several moments before realization dawned on his face.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm afraid none of us are very good at healing spells. The only one I know requires close physical contact." He patted her on the head. "Are you okay now? You had some pretty serious injuries."

And with that, that the memories of last night came flooding back into her mind. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"I already told you-"

"Stop!" Suzuki snapped at him, slapping his hand off of her head. "I'm just a random kid you met on the street! Why do you care? Those bastards said it best; I'm a street urchin. No one cares about me! No one would miss me, even if I died! I'm a nobody! So why do you keep helping me?!"

"Do you really believe that?" Issei asked her, his face expressionless. "Because I'm pretty sure your friend Misao would be sad if you died. Shippo and Yasaka would be upset if you died. They took a real liking to you back in Kyoto. I'm sure our driver, Takahara-san would be sad to hear that you died. Ashiya would be upset, believe it or not. Nobuna and the others would be upset; especially after they went through all the trouble to help."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And most of all, _I_ would be sad if you died." Issei told her. "There _are_ people in this world that care about you, Suzuki. So never throw your life away like that." He smiled at her. "The world can be a very cruel place, but it can also be very beautiful if you just look in the right places."

Suzuki stared up at him as a flood of emotions flowed through her. She could feel her eyes stinging, but she refused to let the tears fall. "But… you'll just leave… like everyone else."

"Well, that's inevitable," Issei agreed. Her eyes widened in shock and she attempted to pull away from him, but his grip on her was solid. "We _all_ have to move forward. But…" He smiled once again. "When that time comes, you're more than welcome to come with us."

As soon as the words left his lips, the flood gates fell open and tears began to silently make their way down her face. Issei maintained a respectful silence as the girl attempted to compose herself.

"Come on," he said after she had regained her composure. "The others are probably in the next room with breakfast. They're pretty eager to meet you."

She nodded and followed him out the room. Walking to the next door over, he knocked a few times before Ashiya answered.

Suzuki peaked into the room to see the same blonde girl from before sitting seiza at a low table. Now, however, she was dressed in an elegant pink kimono and had a beautiful pink flower in her hair. On either side of her were two other girls. Suzuki vaguely recognized them from last night.

One had brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Even though she wore loose clothing, Suzuki could tell she was significantly bustier than her companions.

The other had long, black hair with pink ribbons on either side of her head. She was dressed in a magenta kimono and held a paper fan in her hands.

"Ah, the little hime is awake, then?" the black-haired one asked, smiling behind her fan. "80 points."

"Is she well?" the brunette questioned. "Her injuries were extensive, correct?"

"She had five broken ribs and a pierced lung," the blonde muttered in a dry tone of voice. "I'd say that's pretty extensive."

"Now, now," Issei said, gently pushing the small girl into the room. "Let's not overwhelm her. This is Suzuki."

The raven-haired girl nodded at them silently. She turned to him. "Are these the people you came here to meet?"

The brunet nodded and gestured towards the black-haired girl with the fan. "This is Niwa Nagahide," Issei said. "And as you've probably noticed, she has a strange and... somewhat annoying habit of assigning 'points' to things she likes or dislikes."

"Mou, you're no fun, Saru-sama," Nagahide said, folding her fan and pointing it at him. "5 points."

Issei rolled his eyes while Suzuki raised an eyebrow at him. "Monkey?"

"I'll get to that in a minute," he then gestured towards the brown-haired girl. "This is Shibata Katsuie. She's kind of dumb, but she's a great fighter."

"I am not _dumb_, Saru!" the brunette exclaimed angrily, her face flushing red. "I'm simply not good with mathematics."

"What is 5x3?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Argh!"

"Fifteen," Suzuki deadpanned.

"Now that's just sad, Katsuie-chan," Nagahide giggled behind her fan as the brunette flushed an even darker shade of red.

The blonde girl let out a polite cough. Issei chuckled. "Yes, yes," he said. "I didn't forget you. Suzuki, this is Oda Nobuna; you probably know her as-"

"Oda Nobunaga!" the girl exclaimed in realization. "You said you met during the Sengoku period…!"

The room was silenced, however, when the blonde girl suddenly stabbed the table with a wakizashi. "Who the hell is Nobunaga?" she growled in obvious irritation. "My name is Nobuna. NO. BU. NA."

"It seems that history has officially recorded her as a man," Issei said. "Hardly the first time such a thing has happened, but it irritates her none-the-less."

"And how would _you_ feel, Saru?!" Nobuna demanded. "If history recorded you as a _woman_?"

The brown-haired boy flinched. "Point taken,"

"Why do they call you 'monkey'?" Suzuki asked curiously.

"Because he would dodge every attack thrown at him," Nobuna said. "It reminded me of a monkey."

Issei rolled his eyes.

"We met on the battlefield. I saved her life, which she repaid by kicking me in the face and asking me for my name." he said dryly. "I was going by the name Kinoshita Tokichiro back then. She somehow misheard me as 'Saru' and the name stuck."

"I… see," Suzuki muttered. "But Oda Nobunag… Oda _Nobuna_ died at the hands of Mitsuhide Akechi. Not only that, but the Sengoku period was well over two hundred years ago. How is it that _any_ of you are still alive?"

"Devils live for a long time, hime," Nagahide said coyly.

"So… you're all devils then…?" the girl asked, looking them all over.

"We are," Nobuna nodded. "Saru gifted us with his blood years ago. Back then, my dream had always been to see Europe and the rest of the world… So when Saru told us he would be leaving after the war and offered to take me with him, I couldn't pass up the chance. Once our victory was assured, I left leadership of Japan to one of my most trusted generals and staged my death."

"That's right…" Suzuki muttered. "You left the country in the hands of Tokugawa Ieyasu, who formed the Tokugawa shogunate. But last night… didn't you say you were an Imperialist? Why are you fighting against the government that you helped to create?"

"When I staged my death, I left my country in the hands of a strong and capable leader," Nobuna said sharply. "The current shogun is neither of these things. Ieyasu promised me she would make Japan into a world power that could rival any European nation. Instead, her descendants forced the country into isolation, allowing my beloved Japan to grow stagnant and weak."

"I told you," Issei chuckled. "She's fiercely proud of her country. Coming back after several centuries and seeing Japan in the sorry state it's in now... it enraged her."

He quickly composed himself and turned to Nobuna with a serious expression on his face. "You're certain, then?" the brunet asked. "You'll be participating in this revolution?"

"I am," the blonde samurai nodded, her face resolute. "I refuse to allow my country to wallow in this sorry state any longer. As you saw last night, I've already gathered the others. Inuchiyo and Goemon are patrolling the city. Juubei is attempting to locate Battousai, who managed to escape from us last night. And as you can see, I have Riku and Manchiyo with me."

Suzuki blinked, the sudden stream of unfamiliar names obviously confusing her. Issei sighed. "She likes to give nicknames to her subordinates. Don't worry about it." he explained before turning his attention back to the blonde girl. "Do you need any help? I-"

"No," Nobuna shook her head. "You've done too much for us already. It's time I finally finished what I started two hundred years ago."

"We'll mostly be working from the shadows," Nagahide told him. "But still, this… 'Shinsengumi' troubles me. They're a wild card."

"We've already had an encounter with them," Issei nodded. "They're the special police of the shogunate and many of its members are capable of using _ki_ to enhance their swordsmanship. I briefly fought with Saito Hajime. His skill with a blade was impressive to say the least."

"Pah," Nobuna scoffed, puffing out her chest in a show of confidence. "I've crushed _legions_ of samurai stronger than them. And this was _before_ I became a devil. They stand no chance against me now."

"That may be so," Issei allowed. "Just don't go dropping your guard around them."

"I won't," the samurai promised him.

"You're going to fight the Shinsengumi?" Suzuki asked in surprise.

"We're on opposing sides," Nobuna shrugged. "It's inevitable that we cross blades eventually. Why?"

"They… They're the reason I had to leave Kyoto." The black-haired girl explained quietly. Nobuna frowned.

"I see," she smirked. "Then for you, I'll _crush_ them… Shinsengumi… Well, my _Furusengumi_ will destroy them."

"E-Eh?"

"Furusengumi, huh?" Issei sighed. "Just... don't get carried away."

"Hah! Don't worry, Saru. You can still be an honorary member." Nobuna smirked once again. "So, I take it your plan is still to head for Edo?"

"Indeed," he nodded. "I promised Suzuki that I'd get her there safely." Issei glanced at the raven-haired girl and smiled. "And I _always_ keep my promises."

Suzuki's eyes widened.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ashiya called as he re-entered the room, his arms laden with food.

"Excellent," the brunet grinned. "Let's eat."

The raven-haired girl watched as Issei and his companions began eating. She watched as the three women would tease the boy and got teased in return. She watched as Ashiya rolled his eyes at their antics and ate his meal in silent amusement.

The group was... incredibly mismatched. Like a dysfunctional group of friends… or… a family... One that Issei had invited her to be a part of.

'…_when that time comes, you're more than welcome to come with us.'_

Slowly, Suzuki smiled. '_Maybe… Just maybe I'll take you up on that offer.' _She thought before she dug into her own food.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. Hmm. I wonder if I should change the genre of this story from "friendship" to "angst". What do you think?**

**Now, I realize there are a lot of names in this chapter. Don't worry about them. Just realize that, while they're all technically Issei's servants, only Nobuna will play a significant role.**

**I suppose you could say she's Issei's second «Knight» in terms of importance. The others are more Nobuna's servants than Issei's.**

**I realize that I didn't give any character bios last chapter. I apologize. The most important ones have been added to the AN in chapter 1.**

* * *

**Oda Nobuna** **– **_**(Oda Nobuna no Yabou/The Ambition of Oda Nobuna) **__- Better known as Oda Nobunaga, Nobuna was born as the heir to a small local ruler. Her clan's territory was overlooked by others as too poor to rob and too weak to conquer, and was often overlooked._

_With little more than a small scrap of land and a band of samurai, she set out to unify the country under her banner._

_During a battle against a powerful warlord, Nobuna was struck down from her horse and at the mercy of her enemies. Suddenly, she found herself rescued by a peasant boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. The boy called himself "Kinoshita Tokichiro" and stated that he wished to become her vassal. _

_Slightly insulted that a peasant demanded such a right from her, she kicked him in the face. But realizing that she indeed owed him her life, she agreed to allow him to carry her shoes and nicknamed him Saru._

_Over time, the boy proved to her that he was an excellent strategist, a loyal companion and a good friend. Then, after an important victory, she revealed to him her desire to see the world with her own eyes, but she felt compelled by honor and duty to make Japan into a nation that could rival any of Europe's._

_The boy, who had come to care for her in the time they spent together, promised to one day show her the world. Nobuna smiled and thanked him._

_Then, when their victory was assured, after receiving a promise from her friend Ieyasu, she staged her death at the hands of her general Akechi. She left Japan in secret and set out to see the world with her most trusted friends at her side._

_**Furusengumi**_

**Shibata Katsuie/Riku – **_**(Oda Nobuna no Yabou/The Ambition of Oda Nobuna) **__-_ _Originally, she was an aide to Nobuna's younger brother, Nobukatsu, but her true loyalty lied with Nobuna. Due to an agreement that was made after one of Nobukatsu's failed rebellions, she officially became one of Nobuna's retainers. She has a complex about her breast size and is bad at math. However, Katsuie is known for being unstoppable in battles._

**Niwa Nagahide/Manchiyo**_** - (Oda Nobuna no Yabou/The Ambition of Oda Nobuna)**__ - She serves as the Oda clan's tactician. She enjoys teasing others, and has a habit of assigning "points" to indicate her approval or disapproval of anything from battle strategies to bad jokes._

**Akechi Mitsuhide/Juubei**

**Maeda Toshiie/Inuchiyo**

**Hachisuka Goemon**

* * *

**A/N: You can find all of them under a new tab. Similar to the "Familiars" page, you can find the "Furusengumi" page under A Shinobi's Tale. Look at the sidebar. Click on the drop-down triangle next to "A Shinobi's Tale" and click on "Furusengumi".**

**Remember, only Nobuna holds real importance, so don't freak out about all the new characters.**


End file.
